Sedentary and over-eating habits in the Western world have produced various regimens to maintain a desired body weight and image. These include dieting, discipline, exercise and cosmetic surgery. It is known that while cosmetic surgery won't replace the benefits of dieting, discipline and exercise, it can enhance and complement those efforts. Thus, for an overall program to maintain a desired body weight and image, all of the aforementioned regimens and programs should be considered.
One of the fastest growing methods of cosmetic surgery is known as lipo-suction. Pioneered in Europe over the last decade, this procedure has become increasingly popular because it is relatively safe, effective and affordable, and unlike the other regimens and programs, it is a permanent means of removing unwanted body fat. The body does not regenerate fat cells suctioned away through this technique. Still this procedure is not for everyone because each individual case is different. Yet when warranted and performed by a skilled surgeon trained and experienced in this technique, it is an effective method of modifying body proportions to alter the silhouette.
Lipo-suction surgery involves only a small incision near the fatty area. A surgical cannula is then inserted, and fat is suctioned away through a special vacuum. Surgeons performing this procedure must not only be highly skilled in this technique, but they must possess high stamina and energy since this procedure, by necessity, requires careful, but numerous re-positioning of the cannula over a sustained period. Because of the demand for the surgeon's skill, time and energy in this procedure, the cannula has been re-designed to remove weight. This has resulted in cannulas where lighter weight plastic handles have replaced heavier weight metal cannula handles. While this has helped in providing a lighter and less cumbersome cannula, there is still a problem with current designs in that they are difficult to clean after use, thus leaving the potential for fat to remain in the cannula. When this happens, it creates an un-sterile surgical environment which, of course is unacceptable. There are various design attempts to create a cannula which can be opened for cleaning, but such designs have been less than satisfactory, and they have also not considered the need for a lightweight and long lasting product, as well. There has thus been felt a need to develop a new cannula which not only overcomes existing problems, but is also safe, effective and easy to use by the skilled surgeon.